1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, thin flat panel display devices have been widely used. An electroluminescent display device among the flat panel display devices is a self light-emitting display device that has a wide viewing angle, has excellent contrast, and has a fast response speed. Therefore, the electroluminescent display receives attention as a next-generation display device. An organic light emitting display device, in which a light emitting layer is formed of an organic material, has excellent characteristics of luminance, driving voltage, and response speed in comparison with an inorganic light emitting display device, and also enables multi-colorization.
The organic light emitting display device includes a substrate provided with a display unit and a sealing substrate located on the display unit, wherein the substrate and the sealing substrate are bonded by a sealant. However, as a size of the organic light emitting display device increases, a size and weight of the sealing substrate increase. Accordingly, to secure mechanical reliability of the organic light emitting display device, a technique of filling a gap between the substrate and the sealing substrate with a filler has been developed.
Typically, the filler is a thermosetting type or an ultraviolet curing type, and an additive such as a hardening agent that may react with heat or ultraviolet light is mixed therewith. However, organic materials in the additive have strong reactivity. Therefore, when heat or ultraviolet light is radiated, the organic materials may react with an organic light emitting element, causing defects such as a dark spot and pixel shrinkage.